Un alma, dos cuerpos
by moira kenobi
Summary: La fuerza ha traído de vuelta a Ben Solo. Morir no era su destino...es algo más fuerte, tanto, que lo ha hecho regresar para cumplir con su verdadero propósito en la galaxia. Reylo.
1. Introducción

Rey, devastada por la pérdida de Ben, decide irse por el bien de la Resistencia y sus amigos...eso no es todo. Alguien ha regresado y viene por ella.


	2. Capítulo 1

**-" y dentro de ti...toda esa misma fuerza"-**

Rey despertó inmediatamente. Hacía meses que no dormía bien, las constantes lecciones que sus maestros le habían dado se hacían presentes en sus sueños y la chica no entendía cual era la finalidad de todo eso. Eran ya ocho meses que acababa la guerra y un nuevo orden comenzaba a instaurarse en la galaxia.

Todo parecía encontrar un rumbo, excepto Rey. Parecía distante, incompleta y triste, Finn y los demás trataban de que la chica dijera cual era la razón de su vacío pero ella simplemente se negaba a responder. No podía decir que al final estaba enamorada de Ben Solo.

El día había llegado y ella no soportaba no poder dormir.

**-¿Mala noche?-** Preguntó Rose.

**-Igual que las últimas semanas.**-Respondió Rey.

**-Deberías irte un tiempo, alejarte...de todo esto. Te vendrá bien.-**Aconsejó Rose.

Poe y Finn discutían sobre BB-8 a lo lejos.

**-Solamente tenías que cuidar de él.**-Decía Poe.

**-Fue un golpe...lo voy a reparar.-**Afirmó Finn.

Las chicas se acercaron, Rey no podía estar cerca de las personas mucho tiempo pero tomó en cuenta lo que había dicho Rose.

**\- Me iré.-**Dijo la chica.

En medio de la discusión todos guardaron silencio al escuchar a Rey.

**-¿Qué?-**Preguntaba Finn confundido.-**¿Do-Dónde?¿Por qué..?**

**-Necesito estar sola.-**Respondió ella.

Rose, Poe y Finn de quedaron en silencio. Hasta que uno de ellos respondió.

**-Todo estará bien...además veo que necesitas tiempo, Rey...para procesar todo lo que está pasando.-**Dijo Poe.

Rey no lo pensó más. Tomó sus cosas y se dirigió al Halcón. Antes de subir se topó con Maz.

**-¿Por qué tanta prisa, niña?-**preguntó la mujer.

**-Passana.-**Contestó Rey.- **Me voy por un tiempo...además, todos ustedes están ocupados con lo de la Nueva República, no me necesitan.-**

Maz miró a Rey con dolor por lo que los pasaba en esos momentos.

**-¿Esto lo haces por Ben?-**Preguntó la pequeña mujer.

**-Él no tiene nada que ver en esto.-**Dijo Rey bajando la miraba y sintiendo una punzada de dolor.

**-Mi niña...Leia y Han me pidieron cuidar de ti. Cuándo murió Ben...pude notar que algo murió en ti también...vi lo que pasó en Exegol, también sé por qué aún estás viva, vete. Lo necesitas.**-Dijo Maz.

Rey se puso de rodillas y le abrazó a Maz, después sólo se levantó, subió al Halcón y desapareció en el aire entrando al hiperespacio.

**_Ach-To_**

Las crituras notaban que la fuerza se concentraba en aquel símbolo grabado en la colina que fue testigo de la fuerza que Rey poseía. El agua comenzaba a formar pequeñas ondas...algo estaba pasando. Un pequeño temblor se sintió en toda la isla y los pequeños seres se dieron cuenta que tenía un punto de origen: el árbol quemado dónde yacían anteriormente los textos sagrados de los jedi.

Un grupo se acercó lentamente a observar que causó aquel movimiento...no era algo. Era alguien.

Desnudo entre tanta ceniza...de piel pálida, cabello oscuro ahí estaba.

Ben Solo había regresado.


	3. Capítulo 2

**\- Lo necesita.**-Afirmó Poe.**\- Desde que regresó de Exegol parece que algo le comió el cerebro, ella se ha vuelto distante y además odia la burocracia.-**

Finn, Rose, Chewbacca y los droides escuchaban atentamente el argumento de Poe.

**-No sabemos que le pasa, vamos a dejarla sola un tiempo.-**Decía Rose.

Chewie gruño aceptando lo dicho por el piloto, no sabían cómo ayudar a la chica más que dejándola partir.

**-¿Por qué a Passana?-**Preguntó Finn.

**-Le agradó el festival y cree que es un lugar tranquilo para vivir.-**Decía Rose.

**_Passana_**

El Halcón había aterrizado en uno de los hangares, Rey tomó sus cosas personales y comenzó a caminar. Se había dado cuenta que llevaba más de un día sin haber probado un sólo bocado, se sentía hambrienta, así que decidió entrar a un pequeño lugar rodeado de gente alegre que comía y bebía.

Cuándo entró al lugar, todos a su alrededor la miraban con extrañeza y comenzaban a susurrar cosas que ella no alcanzaba a comprender.

Se sentó junto a la barra y antes de ordenar alHolocróomer, alguien se sentó a su lado.

**-Hola de nuevo, niña.-**Saludó el hombre.

**-Capitán Calrissian.-**Contestó Rey con una sonrisa.

**-Llamas la atención, creen que estás aquí por que pasa algo malo...dime que me equivoco.-**Dijo Lando.

**-Se equivoca, Capitán.-**Contestó ella**.- Estoy aquí por qué...por que necesito algo de paz, me quedaré por un tiempo.-**

**-Si es por eso, entonces déjame invitar a mí. Parece que tienes hambre.- **Dijo él.

Lando ordenó comida en un dialecto desconocido para Rey, ella sabía que para poder quedarse en el lugar, tenía que aprender a hablarlo también entre muchas otras cosas las cuales conversaba con el viejo hombre.

**-¿Sabes dónde quedarte?- **Preguntó Lando.

**-Tenía pensado quedarme en la nave hasta conseguir un lugar.-**Respondió ella.

**-Ten.-**Lando le entrega una pequeña hoja de papel.**-Aquí solían vivir los Skywalker de vez en cuándo, también vivió Luke mientras investigaba el Holocrón...ahora es tuya.-**

Rey tomó el papel y sintió un destello de felicidad en su interior.

**-¿Los Skywalker?-**Preguntó ella.

**-Sí, Luke, Leia, Han, Ben...todos ellos.-**Respondió él.

**-Ben...-**Susurró Rey.

**-El mismo...cuándo era pequeño.-**Dijo el hombre.**-Tengo que irme, pero encontrarás a una mujer en la casa de a lado, su nombre es Yuly. Ella te dará la entrada...me alegra que estés aquí y que estés bien, Rey.-**

Lando se levantó, hizo una seña de despedida a Rey y se marchó.

**_Ach-To_**

Las criaturas movieron a Ben cómo pudieron hacia la choza que solía ser de Luke.

Trataron de despertarlo pero parecía demasiado débil incluso en su respiración.

Las cuidadoras lo visitieron con las ropas que solían ser del maestro Jedi e intuyeron que si había aparecido aquí, era por que tenía una misión, fue entonces que las cuidadoras se encargarían de su sanación.

**_Passana_**

Rey llegó al lugar que indicaba el papel, parecía un pequeño vecindario llenó de chozas con un toque aparentemente lujoso pero cálido, vio a una mujer saliendo de su choza y la chica se acercó.

**-Hola.-**Saludó ella.**-¿Tú eres Yuly?-**

La mujer la examinó y pudo darse cuenta que cargaba un sable de luz en su cinturón.

**-Hace años que los jedi no pisan este lugar.-** Dijo la mujer.**-Soy Yuly, Sí.-**

**-Lando me dijo que podía quedarme en el hogar de los Skywalker.-**Dijo Rey.

**\- No era necesario decirlo.-**Dijo la mujer y sonrió.- **Te pareces a ellos...a los Skywalker, su manera de hablar, el sable...eres jedi también.-**

La mujer volvió a entrar a la casa y salió con una pequeña caja.

**-Toma.-**Se la entrega a Rey**.-Dentro están los accesos y otras cosas. Es todo tuyo. Si necesitas algo puedes preguntarme o a mi hijo Kan.-**

**-Gracias.-**Contestó Rey agradecida.

**-¿Cuál es tú nombre?-**preguntó Yuly.

**\- Rey.- **Contestó ella.**\- Rey Skywalker.-**

La mujer tocó su hombro y sonrió, después, siguió su camino.

Rey llegó a la última de las chozas...la más grande. Sacó una tarjeta y la pasó por el sensor de la puerta que enseguida se abrió.

Ella entró con suma cautela admirando cada cosa que había en el interior, todo en su mayoría idéntico a lo que cualquier hogar tendría. Recorrió las habitaciones y pudo encontrar la de Luke con sus objetos personales, la de Han y Leia...y en el fondo, la habitación de Ben Solo.

Rey se quedó en el umbral de la puerta, examinando las cosas del chico a lo lejos. Después entró y levantó uno de sus juguetes. Un piloto de la Resistencia idéntico al que ella tenía en Yakku.

**-Estuviste aquí de niño.-** Dijo y abrazó al muñeco.

Siguió su recorrido y llegó al armario. Aún había ropa y algunas túnicas de él. Rey sacó una de su lugar, la observó de cerca.

**-También de joven estuviste aquí.-**Dijo ella y sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas.

**-Sólo se quedaban algunos días y después se iban.- **Dijo el chico que la observaba.

Rey se asustó tanto que golpeó el armario dejando un hoyo.

**-¿Quién rayos eres?-**Gritó Rey preparada ya con su sable de Luz.

El chico levantó las manos inmediatamente al ver el sable muy cerca de él.

**\- Lo-lo siento, soy Kan. El hijo de Yuly.-**Dijo el chico.-**Dejaste la puerta abierta, vine a preguntar si necesitabas ayuda.-**

Rey apagó el sable pero aún estaba molesta por haber arruinado el momento.

**-No es necesario.**-Dijo la chica molesta.

**-Perdón...me iré.-** Dijo Kan y dio la vuelta.

Rey a pesar de estar molesta, supo que no era correcto. El sólo venía a ayudar.

**-Oye...¿sólo son estás habitaciones?-**Preguntó Rey un poco más amigable.

**-No, arriba hay un par más.-**Contestó Kan.

Mientras el chico le explicaba los detalles de la choza, Rey lo miró con más detenimiento.

Él parecía tener la misma edad que Ben, era alto, fuerte y el cabello también parecía al de Ben, sólo que Kan tenía barba y los ojos verdes.

Rey no escuchó nada de lo que había dicho el chico, solamente algo pasó por su cabeza y tenía que preguntar.

**-¿Conociste a Ben Solo?-** Preguntó Rey.

Kan la miró desconcertado y después miró a la nada, cómo tratando de recordar algo.

**-Solíamos jugar de pequeños cuándo venía. Normalmente visitaban al Sr. Luke.-**Explicaba Kan.**\- La última vez que lo vi, había peleado con su tío...unos años después supimos que él era uno de los muchos dirigentes de la Primera Orden.-**

Rey lo escuchó atentamente, era la Primera vez que hablaban de Ben antes de convertirse en el temible Kylo Ren.

**-¿Qué es él de ti?-**Preguntó Kan.

Rey trató de formular una respuesta...pero no pudo responder...¿Qué eran ellos dos?

**-¿Skywalker? ¿Tú padre es el Sr. Luke?-**Preguntó al notar la confusión de la chica.

**\- Ellos me dieron todo, me enseñaron, me dieron un hogar, me ofrecieron una familia...ellos son todo para mí.-**Respondió Rey.

Kan sonrió, pudo ver la pasión y el amor con el que hablaba de ellos.

**-Entonces bienvenida, Rey Skywalker.-**Dijo.**\- Yo soy Kan Gideon.-**


	4. Capítulo 3

**"Estuviste aquí de niño"**

Una voz resonaba una y otra vez en su cabeza, llevaba algunos días así y lo peor era no poder responder.

Ben despertó exaltado y miró a su alrededor, Nadie.

Estaba llenó de sudor y sentía que su corazón latía demasiado fuerte. Trató de levantarse de la fría cama de piedra en la que estaba, llegó a la puerta y apenas pudo abrirla, cayó de rodillas al exterior.

Pudo ver lo que le rodeaba, sólo un poco de tierra y agua...y las pequeñas criaturas que lo observaban aterrorizadas.

Ben se levantó, pudo sentir la piedra fría en sus pies, se desmayó de nuevo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**_Passana_**

**-No lo puedo creer...es impresionante.-** Rey miraba el trabajo de Kan.

**-Deberías estar haciendo otra cosa, eres una jedi, puedes ir a dónde quieras y hacer lo que más te guste y estás aquí, trabajando conmigo.-**Dijo Kan.

**-Tú eres el mejor artesano de la galaxia.-** Exclamó Rey.- **Es un honor trabajar contigo, además necesitaba un empleo.-**

**-Tienes razón, necesitabas empleo para poder sobrevivir, aunque estar con mi madre era mejor.**-Decía él.

**-Estar sentada recibiendo extranjeros es aburrido...a mi me gusta ensuciarme las manos.**-Dijo la chica.

**-¡Niños, vamos a casa. Es hora de descansar!**-Gritó Yuly.

Yuly miraba a lo lejos cómo su hijo y Rey se habían llevado tan bien en poco tiempo.

**\- Es una buena chica**.- Decía el hombre.

**-Lo es**.- Afirmó Yuly.

**-Quizás sea el momento de que mi sobrino se case y pueda formar una familia.**-Decía el hombre.

**\- Esa chica es una jedi...no tardará en irse apenas la galaxia la necesite. Así que no, Zion. Es una lástima.- **Decía Yuly.

Rey caminaba a lado de Kan...esa noche irían a cenar a casa del hermano de Yuly.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**_Ach-To_**

Ben por fin pudo abrir los ojos. No estaba sólo, una cuidadora estaba con él.

**-¿Dónde estoy?¿Quién eres tú?¿Que pasó?**-Ben necesitaba respuestas.

**-Tranquilo, niño. Estás en Ach-To.-**Contestó la mujer.-**Saliste de las cenizas, Si estás aquí es por que la fuerza te quiere vivo.-**

**-La fuerza...-**Susurró Ben.

**-Aquí solían venir a llenarse de conocimiento los jedi y también sirvió de exilio para Luke Skywalker.-**Explicó la cuidadora.

**-Aquí estuvo Rey.-**Dijo él.

**-¿Te refieres a la chica testaruda y rebelde aprendiz de Skywalker?-**Preguntó ella.

Ben sonrió y recordó el último momento que estuvo a su lado.

**-Ella misma.-** Respondió.-**Se supone que estoy muerto ¿Que pasó?-**

La criatura lo miró cómo si hubiera dicho una broma de mal gusto.

**\- Lo único que te diré, niño, es que si la fuerza te trajo de vuelta es por que tienes una misión importante...sigue a tu corazón, pronto tendrás una respuesta.-**Explicó ella.

Ben no sabía que hacer aún y tampoco tenía cabeza para pensar, necesitaba recuperarse y comenzar a buscar respuestas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**_Passana_**

**-El viejo Han te dejó la nave ¿ehh?-**Dijo el hombre.

**-No del todo, pero ahora soy yo quién la tiene.**-respondió Rey.

**-Siempre pensé que el chico se quedaría con esa chatarra...¿cuál era su nombre?...ah, Ben.-**Dijo Zion.

Rey estaba un poco abrumada, siempre hablaban de la familia Skywalker y ella simplemente trataba de evitar el tema.

Kan notó la incomodidad de Rey y quiso intervenir.

**-Yo siempre soñé con visitar esa nave.-**afirmó el chico.

**-¿No la conoces?-**Sonrió Rey.

**-Sólo el exterior y la he visto volar, pero no más.**-Comentó Kan.

**-Pues hoy es tú día de suerte, vamos.-**Dijo Rey.

Dieron gracias por la cena y Kan acompañó a Rey hasta el Halcón. Ambos entraron y Kan estaba maravillado con la nave, se paseo por cada compartimento hasta que se topó con un par de botas color negro y a lado una túnica del mismo color.

**-¿Eran de Han?-**preguntó Kan.

Rey lo alcanzó y vio cuál era el motivo de su pregunta.

**-No.-**respondió ella.**\- Eran de Ben.-**

**-¿Dónde está él ahora?-**preguntó de nuevo el chico.

**-Muerto.- **la voz se Rey se quebró.

**\- Lo siento...sé...sé que lo amabas mucho.-**Decía Kan.

**\- No puedes decir nada al respecto, no sabes nada de él o de mí...es hora de regresar.-**Dijo Rey con la poca fortaleza que le quedaba.

**-Tienes razón, no sé nada, pero he visto cómo cuidas su habitación, preguntas por él...y cuándo lo mencionan prefieres cambiar el tema...lo amas.- **Afirmó el chico.

**\- Es más complicado que eso...él y yo éramos...éramos algo difícil de explicar.-**Rey no sabía que decir.-

Kan notó cómo los ojos de Rey estaban a punto de estallar en llanto, así que prefirió terminar por el día de hoy.

**-Fue un día muy difícil. Vamos a casa, Rey.**-Sonrió el chico y salieron de la nave.

La chica entró a su hogar quedando completamente sola, cerró la puerta y cayó de rodillas. No pudo soportarlo más y comenzó a llorar.


	5. Nota

Hola.

Soy Moira, autora de la historia y hago este paréntesis para aclarar que todos los peronajes y contextos de la historia son propiedad de Disney.

Lo que hago solamente es darle rienda suelta a mis fantasías frustradas sobre la última película de la saga Skywalker.

Quiero agradecer a las personas que están leyendo la historia y que también dejan sus comentarios. Gracias.

Quiero decirles que ya tengo algunos capítulos pero la plataforma no me deja realizar edición y tengo que atrasarlos, pero voy lo más rápido que puedo.

Espero les guste la historia y yo también hubiera querido que Ben siguiera con vida.

De verdad aprecio sus comentarios y me gustaría que no dejarán de Comentar...sirve para la retroalimentación.

Sin más que decir. Disfruten la historia.

* * *

Moira.


	6. Capítulo 4

Era mediodía y Ben apenas pudo ponerse de pie. Salió y pudo notar que estaba a punto de llover.

De todas las criaturas de las isla, sólo una hablaba el mismo idioma y Ben salió a buscarla.

**\- Es hora de comer, vamos.-**Dijo la mujer que estaba en la choza más grande.

Ben se reunió con las demás mujeres y comieron juntos mientras él preguntaba sobre lo que había estado ocurriendo.

**-¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente?-**Preguntó Ben.

**-Ocho meses.-**Contestó la mujer.

**-¿Sabes cómo puedo salir de aquí?-**preguntó él.

**-Con una nave. Es la única opción, el problema es que no hay ningún medio de comunicación y tampoco nave.-**Contestó la critura.

-**¿Entonces cuál es mi propósito, morir aquí?-**Se preguntó Ben irritado.

Ben había tratado de conectar su mente con la de Rey los últimos días pero no podía y no sabía cual era el motivo.

**-Dale tiempo a la fuerza.-**Contestó la mujer.

Ben se levantó de la mesa, se sentía molesto y salió. Estaba lloviendo ya y decidió regresar a su cama de piedra, apenas llegó y golpeó la pared lo más fuerte que pudo.

**-¡Ow!- **Ben se había lastimado la mano derecha y había comenzado a sangrar.

El golpe había ocupado una gran cantidad de energía que decidió volver a dormir.

.

.

.

.

.

**_Passana_**

Rey miraba a los niños jugando a lo lejos, ella sonreía pues los niños se notaban demasiado felices. Entonces sintió una molestia en su mano derecha, se tocó pero no pudo notar nada más que el agudo dolor.

**-¿Estás bien?-**Preguntó Yuly.

**-Sí, mi mano comenzó a dolerme...ya pasará.**-Contestó la chica.

**-Llevas ocho meses aquí...¿no has hablado con tus amigos de la Resistencia?-**Preguntó Yuly.

**-No...-**Contestó Rey.-**Supongo que quieren darme un espacio, de lo contrario ya hubiera recibido alguna transmisión.-**

**-¿Planeas establecer tu vida aquí?-**Preguntó la mujer.

**-¿Establecer?- **Rey no comprendía.

**\- Una familia, un esposo...ya sabes, encontrar tu alma gemela.-**Dijo Yuly.

**-Mi alma gemela...-**Susurró Rey con una sonrisa sarcástica.- **Los jedi tenemos un propósito y no es exactamente tener una familia.-**

**-Lo sé, hija...y te recuerdo que eres la última jedi.-** Yuly sonrió y se fue.

El dolor en la mano de Rey era demasiado que no pudo analizar la conversación con Yuly.

**-Noté que tu sable está roto.-**Kan se dirigía hacia Rey.

**\- Es el Kyber...ya estaba así. Necesito encontrar uno nuevo.-**Contestó Rey.

**\- En eso no puedo ayudarte...sabía que los cristales Kyber se habían acabado con la construcción de la estrella de la muerte.-**Dijo el chico.

**-Hace un tiempo viví en una isla y mi maestro tenía uno en su choza...tendré que ir hasta allá.**-Dijo Rey mientras apretaba su mano derecha.

**\- No te apures, Rey. No lo necesitas ahora mismo.**-Dijo el chico.- **Vamos, déjame ayudarte con esa mano.-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Ach-To_**

**\- Rey...Rey...Rey...- **Meditaba Ben sin ninguna respuesta.

La desesperación comenzaba a apoderarse de él.

**-Madre, Luke...¿alguien?-** Ben se levantó y comenzó a caminar por la isla.

En ocho meses Ben ya no era el mismo, su barba había crecido lo suficiente para cubrir casi la mitad de su rostro, su cabello estaba lo suficientemente largo cómo para bajar por sus hombros y sus ropas gastadas y sucias lo hacían ver mayor de lo que era, además, las noches frías y la piedra hacían casi imposible su descanso.

.

.

.

.

.

**_Passana_**

Rey parecía molesta tratando de reparar su sable de luz, llevaba horas en el taller improvisado que había armado en la casa de los Skywalker. A su lado Kan la observaba fijamente hasta sentir un poco de lástima por ella.

**-Tengo que ir.-**Dijo Rey.-**El cristal no funciona y yo no puedo dejarlo así.-**

**-Oye...no pasará nada si te olvidas de esa cosa por un tiempo.-**contestó Kan.

**\- Toda arma de un jedi debe ser cuidada y respetada.-**explicó la chica.

**-Ha pasado más de un año desde que acabó la guerra, Rey. El nuevo Senado ya está establecido...sólo te queda disfrutar tu vida, además tú misma has dicho que no quieres formar una nueva orden jedi...el sable de luz no es más que un adorno.-**Dijo él.

Kan se levantó y tomó a Rey por el brazo haciendo que ella se pusiera de pie. Ambos estaban tan cerca de la chica pudo escuchar el latir de su corazón, la última vez que había estado tan cerca de alguien fue en Exegol, con Ben después de haberlo besado y verlo partir.

**-Déjalo ir...-**Kan se inclinó para quedar cerca de los labios de ella.

Rey no sabía que hacer, se sentía sola, vulnerable y las palabras de Kan le recordaron a Ben aquel día después de haber matado a Snoke junto con sus guardias.

Una lágrima cayó por la mejilla de la chica, necesitaba a alguien a su lado, quiere a Ben pero sabe que se ha ido y Kan se ha ofrecido para llenar el hueco.

-**Déjalo ir.-** Repitió Rey.

Kan no entendió muy bien a que se refería ella, pero se acercó a sus labios hasta quedar unidos en un suave y fugaz beso.

Rey, al sentir los labios de Kan sobre ella, algo muy dentro en su interior activo una bomba de recuerdos llenos de Ben Solo.

**\- No puedo.-** Dijo ella y se alejó.

**\- Ben ya no está.-** respondió Kan en tono de súplica.

**-No es eso. Necesito tiempo...si estás dispuesto a esperarme. Tal vez, podamos...intentar algo.**-Dijo Rey.

El chico sonrió, asintió con la cabeza y su respuesta fue un abrazo para irse después.

**-Puedo esperar lo que consideres necesario, Rey.- **y cruzó la puerta.

Después de lo sucedido, la chica regresó a dónde estaba sentada y una ligera sonrisa se formó en sus labios.


	7. Capítulo 5

Rey caminaba junto a Kan hacia el hangar dónde se encontraba el Halcón

**-¿Cuándo regresas?-**Preguntó Kan.

**-Cinco días...Tal vez seis. Para llegar a Ach-To al menos son dos días en el hiperespacio.**-Contestó la chica.

**-¿Por qué no puedo ir contigo?- **Cuestionó el chico.

**\- Algo en mi interior me dice que este viaje lo tengo que hacer yo sola.-** Rey miró al Halcón, estaba emocionada.

**-Nos veremos en unos días entonces.-**Se despidió Kan.

Rey entró a la nave y las puertas se cerraron. Al llegar al lugar del piloto, notó parpadear una luz, era una transmisión.

Rey accionó un botón y sus amigos comenzaron a hablar muy animados.

**\- ¡Rey! ¿Dónde estás pequeña rebelde? Te extrañamos...No hay nada nuevo y Lando nos dijo que estabas bien. Espero que vengas pronto, eso y que...el Senado quiere hablar contigo; es sobre el futuro de los jedi, les dijimos que no estabas interesada pero ellos insisten.- **Finn fue quién habló.

Y la transmisión se acabó. Rey contestó que Iría tan pronto pudiera y que dejaría Passana por unos días para ir a Ach-To por el Kyber de Luke.

Después de haber mandado la transmisión, encendió el motor y entró al hiperespacio.

Durante casi dos días de viaje, aterrizó en el lugar de costumbre y abrió las puertas. Lo primero que notó fue el frío y húmedo clima llegando a cada uno de sus poros mientras bajaba por la puerta, olvidó cuán resbaloso se vuelve todo y cayó al suelo de piedra.

Se golpeó la cabeza.

**-Nueve meses...-** Susurró Ben. Estaba demasiado delgado, tenía ojeras y había perdido la esperanza de salir de aquel planeta. Durante la última semana se sentaba en el borde de las rocas mientras la brisa del gigante océano lo empapaba.

Se puso de pie y caminó hacia su choza, pero el ruido de una nave lo hizo quedarse justo en la puerta, no era cualquier nave. Era el sonido del Halcón Milenario.

Corrió hasta dónde pudo escuchar la nave. Junto al acantilado, ahí estaba. Ben espero con ansias ver quién salía por esas puertas.

Habían pasado 17 meses desde la última vez que la miró y lo único que notaba en ella era que su piel estaba más bronceada de lo normal.

Ben sonrió al mirarla bajar del Halcón, era ella...Rey.

Caminó lentamente, no sabía cómo reaccionar al verla bajar por la puerta hasta que la vio resbalar.

Ben corrió para poder ayudarla, pero ella estaba de pie nuevamente.

Ben no pudo soportarlo más y dejó que su emoción invadiera su ser.

**-¡Rey!-**Gritó Ben.

La chica, algo confundida a causa del golpe, miró a los lados, la espesa niebla no ayudaba.

**-¡Rey!-**Oyó de nuevo la chica.

Y lo miró.

Ahí estaba él, caminando hacia ella. Estaba descuidado y parecía a punto de partirse en dos, pero estaba segura que era él, casi irreconocible...Ben Solo.

Rey no contestó, no podía. Corrió hacia sus brazos y lo rodeo por el cuello al igual que sus piernas rodearon la cintura del chico.

Estaba llorando no estaba segura de que estaba pasando en ese momento.

**\- Ben ¿Eres tú?-**Preguntó Rey**.- Creo que fue el golpe.-**

El chico que la tenía entre sus brazos unida a él con todas sus fuerzas.

**-Soy yo...soy yo, Rey.- **Contestó Ben.

Las criaturas del planeta miraron la escena a lo lejos y hablaban en sus propio dialecto.

**-¿Es la chica?-**Preguntó una de ellas.

**-Sí, es ella...-**Contestó otra.

**\- No lleva ni un minuto aquí y casi se parte la cabeza.-**Dijo.

**\- Lo sé.- **la criatura estaba riendo.- **Definitivamente es ella.-**

Rey y Ben seguían abrazados y ninguno estaba dispuesto a soltar al otro, pero él estaba demasiado débil y tuvo que dejar a Rey en el suelo.

La chica tocaba cada centímetro de sus rostro.

**-Pensé que...pensé.- **Rey no podía hablar, estaba llorando.

**-Yo también pensé que había muerto, pero estoy aquí.- **Respondió él.- **No sé cómo pasó ni cuál es la razón pero...créeme, Rey. No te volveré a soltar la mano.-**

La chica no sabía que decir, estaba tan llena de felicidad por tener a Ben a su lado de vuelta. Sólo quería tenerlo a su lado y no soltarle jamás.

**\- Te ves horrible con barba.-**Dijo Rey con lágrimas en los ojos.

Ambos rieron, se notaban nerviosos y lo único que pudieron hacer fue unir sus labios en un beso tierno y cálido, pequeño y apasionado seguido de un segundo abrazo.


	8. Capítulo 6

**-No te odian.-**Afirmó Ben.**\- Creen que eres algo testaruda, solamente eso.-**

Rey y Ben comían junto con las cuidadoras de la isla, la chica le contaba cuál es la razón por que la que las pequeñas criaturas preferían que ella estuviera alejada.

**\- Es muy tonta.- **Dijo la cuidadora en su dialecto.

**-¿Que dijo?-**Preguntó Rey al observar cómo el cometario había hecho reír a Ben.

**\- Nada importante.-**Contestó Ben riendo.

**\- Me odia, todas aquí lo hacen.-**Dijo Rey contagiada por la risa de Ben y las cuidadoras.

Ben tomó la mano a Rey y salieron a caminar por la isla.

**-¿Qué hiciste todo éste tiempo?-** Preguntó él.

**-Terminó la guerra...no tengo nada que hacer. Estoy viviendo en Passana, en tu hogar.- **Rey se sonrojó.

**\- Es tuyo ahora...nunca viví oficialmente ahí. Era de Luke y no me gusta la arena.- **Dijo Ben.

**\- Vendrás conmigo ¿cierto?-**Preguntó Rey.

**-No planeo quedarme en esta isla por el resto de mi vida, Rey.-** Ben contestó.

**\- Lo tomaré cómo un sí.-**Afirmó Rey.- **Nos vamos mañana, ya tengo el Kyber, tenemos que regresar.-**

La chica notó la molestia que Ben tenía en la mano.

**-¿Estás bien?- **Preguntó ella.

**\- Me lastimé hace unas semanas...pero estoy bien.-**Dijo él.

Rey sonrió, sabía lo que significaba eso.

**-Seguimos conectados.-** Rey sonrió.-** También siento tu molestia en la mano desde hace algunas semanas.-**

Ben se quedó en silencio pero invadido de una paz indescriptible al saber que seguían unidos por la fuerza.

**-Quédate conmigo.- **Pidió Rey.

**-Siempre.**-Contestó Ben.

**\- Me refiero a...-** Rey se sonrojó por lo que estaba a punto de pedirle.- **Ésta noche, quédate conmigo, en el Halcón.-**

Ambos dejaron de caminar y se miraron fijamente.

**\- Las cuidadoras...ellas.-** Ben estaba demasiado nervioso.- **Son sensibles a la fuerza...se darán cuenta que nosotros...que tú y yo...-**

**\- ¿Qué tú y yo...qué?- **preguntó Rey.

**\- Rey...-** Susurró Ben.

Una cuidadora los miró a lo lejos y comenzó a decir algunas frase que Rey no entendía.

**-¿Qué te dijo?-**Preguntó Rey, sonriendo.

**\- Que es hora de dormir.-**Contestó Ben, apenado.

**\- Te lo dije, me odian y tú eres su pequeño bebé.-** dijo la chica sin parar de reír.

**\- Mañana nos vamos.-** Dijo Ben.**\- Sin cuidadoras, sin nadie...en el Halcón.-**

Rey se sonrojó al escuchar a Ben.

**\- En el Halcón.- **Afirmó Rey.- **Cortaré ese cabello también.-**

Ben tomó el rostro de la chica con ambas manos y besó sus labios dulcemente.

**-Descansa.- **Se despidió él.

Rey entró a la nave, dejando la puerta abierta y Ben la miró entrar para después dormir en su fría cama de piedra por última vez.

La mañana era fría cómo de costumbre en Ach-To. Habían preparado todo para partir y se despedían de las cuidadoras.

Las pequeñas criaturas decían cosas que no entendía Rey, pero quería saber que decían pues no dejaban de tocar su vientre y el chico contestaba en el mismo dialecto.

**-¿Que dicen?-**preguntó a Ben.

El chico se sonrojó cuando ella hizo la pregunta.

**\- Nada importante.-** Contestó él.

**-Ben...-** ella frunció el ceño.

**-Quieren que...las visitemos cuando estés embrazada y quieren cuidar a nuestros hijos.-** Explicó él.

**-¿Tú que les dijiste?-**preguntó ella.

**\- Les prometí que lo haríamos.-** Ben se sintió apenado.

Terminaron las pequeñas criaturas y se quedaron en grupo mirando cómo el Halcón ascendía.

Ben miraba el interior de la nave sorprendido de lo poco que había cambiado a pesar de los años, entró al dormitorio principal y notó que sus ropas estaban sobre una pequeña mesita.

**-¿Rey?-**Llamó el chico.

**-¿Pasa algo?- **La chica lo vio mirando la ropa que él usaba antes de morir.

**-La guardaste.**-Dijo en voz baja.

**\- Es tuya...pensé que sería lo único que tendría de ti.- **se había quebrado la voz de ella.

Ben miró a Rey y se dirigió a sus brazos, las distancia se hacia más corta entre ellos.

**\- Estamos solos.-**Susurró Ben cerca de los labios de la chica.

Rey sonrió, sabía a que se refería pero en ese momento el Halcón comenzó a soñar en la cabina de mando.

**-Dame un minuto, tengo que ajustar las coordenadas.- **la chica se soltó de sus brazos.-**Tenemos que hacer una parada antes de Passana.-**

**-¿Dónde?-**Preguntó Ben.

**-La Ciudad de las Nubes...se eligió cómo el lugar para establecer el Senado y la Nueva República.-** Explicó la chica.- **Además necesitas ropa...y afeitarte esa barba.-**

Rey besó fugazmente los labios de Ben y corrió a la cabina.

Ben se sentó en el extremo de la cama, sacó la almohada de Rey y se recostó quedándose profundamente dormido.

La chica regresó ansiosa para terminar lo que habían dejado pendiente hace unos minutos, pero el chico estaba sumido en un profundo sueño.

Ella se sentó a su lado mientras acomodada su cabello, no podía creer que tenía a Ben una vez más.

Mientras lo observaba dormir, recordó la promesa que le había hecho a Kan, ahora no sabía que haría cuando llegara a Passana.


	9. Capítulo 7

Rey se mantuvo de pie a lado de la cama mirando a Ben por unos minutos, después se acercó y lo sacudió ligeramente.

**\- Ben...- **lo llamó.

El chico se dio vuelta.

**-Ben, llegamos. Estamos en Bespin.-**Susurró ella.

El chico estaba despertando.

**\- Rey...-**Contestó Ben casi dormido.

**-Vamos, Maz nos está esperando.-** le suplicó ella.

Por fin Ben abrió los ojos, la miró y sonrió.

**-Entonces vamos.- **Contestó.

Las calles de la Ciudad de las Nubes eran demasiado amplias y llenas de personas por todos lados. Con el tiempo se había vuelto un punto de reunión para los extranjeros y comerciantes de toda la galaxia, justamente se convertiría en sede las relaciones políticas.

Ben caminaba junto a Rey, ambos parecían incómodos caminando junto a muchas personas y aún más Ben, que usaba ropas que no eran de su talla sino más pequeñas y su aspecto lo hacia parecer un criminal vagabundo.

Pararon en un edificio muy alto y de color azul con puertas de cristal.

**\- Es aquí.-** Dijo Rey.

**\- No quiero entrar, mírame.-** Decía levantando los brazos.

**\- Oye...-**Decía Rey acercándose a él.**\- Está bien...sólo es Maz, ella te conoce y todos los que van a estar ahí.-**

**\- No sé si eso me haga sentir mejor o no.-** Ben hizo una mueca.-** Saben quién soy y las cosas que hice.-**

Rey lo miró, frunció los labios. Tomó la mano de Ben y lo llevó al interior del edificio.

Las personas que los miraban tenían expresiones demasiado variadas. Había algunos quienes no prestaron atención, otros que los miraban con desagrado sobretodo a Ben, algunos que se dieron cuenta que de la cintura de la chica colgaba un sable de luz y decidieron bajar la vista y otros que reconocieron al antiguo Kylo Ren y lo miraron con desaprobación.

Entraron al ascensor, esperaron un minuto y subieron a uno de los pisos más altos del edificio.

Entraron a una sala con algunos conocidos, entre ellos...Maz Kanata.

**-Hola.- **Rey Saludó.

Todos se quedaron en completo silencio al observar que la chica estaba acompañada de alguien y ese alguien sabían todos quién era y que había pasado con él.

**\- Niño.-** Dijo sutilmente Maz.

**-Hola Maz.-** Dijo Ben agachando la cabeza.

La pequeña mujer se acercó lentamente y todos los demás se limitaron a observar.

**\- Pero...¿Cómo?¿Qué?...-** Salía de la boca de Maz.

**\- Estaba en Ach-To.-** Dijo Rey**.- Las cuidadoras dijeron que la fuerza lo había traído de vuelta.-**

Maz miraba al chico fijamente.

**\- Acércate.-** Dijo Maz al chico.

Ben se inclinó para quedar a la altura de la mujer.

Maz se detuvo justo frente a él y colocó sus manos en el rostro del chico.

**\- Bienvenido, hijo...-** Maz con lágrimas en los ojos.

**\- ¿Cómo sabemos que no nos traicionará? -** Preguntó uno de los hombres que se encontraba en la sala.

**\- ¿Cómo sabemos que ellos dos son de fiar...y no son parte del lado oscuro?- **dijo otro de ellos.

Maz recuperó la postura y se dirigió a los hombres.

**\- Estos niños que ven aquí.-** Dijo señalándolos.- **No quieren formar parte de esto, yo los estoy obligando y aquí están...para cumplir su deber con la galaxia.-**

Todos los demás en la sala comenzaron a hablar entre ellos.

Poe y Finn entraban a la sala y vieron que el mismo Kylo Ren estaba ahí.

Poe lo golpeó en la mandíbula a Ben y éste cayó al suelo.

**\- ¡Oye!-** Gritó Rey.

De inmediato la chica se inclinó hacia Ben.

**\- ¿Estás bien?- **le preguntó

**\- Me lo merezco.-** Respondió él.

Rey se llevó una mano a la mandíbula, también ella sintió el golpe.

Finn observó la escena a lo lejos sin decir una palabra.

**\- ¿Qué pasa con ustedes?- **preguntó Finn seriamente.

**\- ¿De que hablas? -** Preguntó Poe.

**\- El golpe fue para Ren...y parece que se lo hubieras dado a Rey.-** Contestó Finn.

**\- Son una diada, hijo.-** Dijo Maz.

**\- ¿Una qué?- **Preguntó Poe.

**\- Están unidos...por la fuerza y nada los puede separar.-** Explicó la pequeña Maz.

Finn miró a Rey inclinada tocando el lugar dónde habían golpeado a Ben, ella parecía que le importaba mucho.

**\- ¿Por eso te fuiste? ¿Para estar con él, Rey? -** reclamó el chico.

**\- Finn...no es momento, te lo diremos. A todos, lo prometo.- **Contestó Rey.

Finn la miró decepcionado y salió del lugar, detrás de él lo siguió Poe.

**\- Si han terminado su novela, me gustaría continuar.- **Dijo una mujer.

Rey ayudó a Ben a levantarse, él tenía sangre en su labio.

No dijeron nada, no querían causar más molestias.

Después de haber discutido sobre la República todos se retiraron dejando a Maz con Rey y Ben.

**\- Quisiera que me contarán todo, pero necesitan descansar.-** Dijo Maz.**\- Deberían quedarse en la Ciudad, necesitan tiempo. Después me lo contarán todo.-**

Maz tomó la mano de Rey y Ben en señal de despedida y se marchó.

**\- Nos quedaremos unos días aquí.- **Dijo Rey.

**\- Todos me odian.- **Dijo Ben.

**\- Dales tiempo...Te van a aceptar.- **Contestó ella tomando su hombro.**\- Vamos, te curaré eso.-**

Ben la miró y sonrió, Rey estaba exhausta y aún así quería ayudar.

**\- Estoy bien.-** Dijo él sonriendo.- **Dijiste que iríamos por algo de ropa y quitarme la barba.-**

Rey se animó después de escuchar a Ben.

**\- Entonces vamos.-** Contestó ella.

Caminaron durante mucho tiempo buscando algo adecuado para Ben, retiraron su barba y Había regresado el Ben que ella conocía, pero aún caminaba vestido con la ropa que solía ser de Luke Skywalker.

Llegaron al edificio en dónde se quedarían los próximos días.

Un droide los recibió en la recepción.

**\- ¿Cuántas habitaciones?- **Preguntó el droide.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio incómodo que el droide notó.

**\- Dos habitaciones.-** Dijo entregando una tarjeta a cada uno.**\- Disfruten su estadía en Bespin.-**

Llegaron a las habitaciones que les habían asignado.

**\- Me daré una ducha.-** Dijo Rey.**\- Tú deberías hacer lo mismo.-**

**\- Mi cabello...- **Dijo Ben tocándose sus largos mechones.

**\- Lo haré en la noche ¿Está bien? -** Dijo Rey.- **Después de la cena.-**

Ben asintió y decidió dejar a Rey en la puerta, su habitación estaba frente a la de ella.

Rey se había duchado y aún le dolía la mandíbula. Tenía que cortar el cabello de Ben así que salió de su habitación.

Abrió la puerta y ahí estaba él, Ben Solo a punto de tocar la puerta de ella.

**-Estaba a punto de ir contigo.-** Dijo Rey, sonrojándose.

Y lo pudo mirar, era la primera vez que lo veía sin ropa totalmente negra.

Tenía puestos unos pantalones azules y una camisa oscura además de su chaqueta. Ella no podía negarlo, era idéntico a Han Solo.

**\- ¿Puedo entrar? -** Preguntó Ben.

Rey lo dejó e hizo que se sentará en una silla, él, que se había puesto su ropa nueva, decidió que era mejor no arruinarla y se quitó la camisa.

Rey buscó las tijeras y cuándo volvió con él miró su torso desnudo, no dijo ni una palabra y sin saber muy bien que hacer comenzó a cortar sus mechones de cabello.

Después de haber terminado, Rey se miraba convencida de su trabajo.

**\- Creo que ya está.-** Dijo ella.

Ben se miró al espejo. Le gustó.

**\- Me agrada.-** Dijo sonriendo.

Rey miraba la gran espalda de Ben y se sonrojó al darse cuenta que él la miraba a través del espejo.

**\- Deberíamos comer algo.- **Dijo nerviosa.

**\- Bajemos entonces.- **Respondió él ignorando el suceso tan incómodo.

* * *

Nota:

Gracias por cada uno de sus comentarios...se acerca lo bueno.

Moira.


	10. Capítulo 8

Habían transcurrido así dos días en la Ciudad de las Nubes cuándo ya estaban listos para irse.

Rey comprobaba que todo estuviera bien en la cabina de mando y Ben la miraba sentado en el asiento del copiloto.

**\- ¿Qué?- **Rey se sonrojó cuándo notó que Ben la miraba.

**\- Eres una gran piloto.- **Contestó él.

**-Cállate...nunca me has visto.-** Dijo ella.

**\- Mis hombres nunca pudieron contra el Halcón...eso es suficiente para saberlo.-** Dijo él gentilmente.

Rey sonrió, no sabía que decir así que preparó todo para que el viaje estuviera listo.

**\- Vámonos.- **Rey estaba lista.

La nave se elevó por los cielos y en cuestión de segundos ya navegaba por el hiperespacio.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yuly y Kan estaban desayunando en la casa de su tío Zion, la conversación fue la misma desde hace unos días.

**\- Ella regresará.- **Aseguró la mujer.

**\- Lleva dos días de retraso.-** Susurró Kan.

**\- Tan pronto llegue esa niña, muchacho.-** comenzaba Zion.**\- Pídele que sea tu esposa y no la dejes ir.-**

**-Hermano, ya tuvimos esta conversación.-** Dijo algo molesta Yuly.

**\- Pero...-**Comenzó Zion.**\- Ella es una buena chica.-**

**\- Es una jedi, ellos tienen su propio estilo de vida.- **Aseguró ella.

Kan cansado de escuchar a su madre y a su tío no pudo soportarlo más.

**\- La amo...quiero...quisiera poder hacer una vida con ella.- **Dijo él.**\- Nada ni nadie me lo impide.-**

Justo cuándo Kan terminó de dar su opinión al respecto, el Halcón aterrizaba en el hangar.

**\- ¿Lo ven?.-** Kan se levantó de su asiento.**\- Ya llegó.-**

Kan salió a toda prisa hacia el Halcón y vio a Rey, bajando con sus cosas en la mano, ella parecía demasiado sería.

La sonrisa que Kan tenía en el rostro ese fue convirtiendo en una cara de curiosidad, Rey parecía preocupada.

El chico se dirigía a ayudar a Rey con sus cosas cuando se dio cuenta. Ella no venía sola.

Ben Solo salió rápidamente detrás de ella y ayudó con las cosas que Rey cargaba.

El alma de Kan se partía en mil pedazos al ver esa escena, nisiquiera se había dado cuenta de lo apretados que tenía los puños.

**\- Hola.-** Saludó Rey a Kan.

**\- Bienvenida.- **Contestó seriamente.

Ben dejó las cosas en el suelo y se dirigió a Kan para darle un abrazo. Él lo rodeó con sus brazos, pero Kan se quedó paralizado, sin mover ningún músculo.

**\- Al fin una cara conocida.- **Ben sonrió.**\- Veo que tú y Rey se conocen.-**

Rey bajó la mirada, recordó la última conversación que tuvo con Kan y cómo había terminado.

**\- Sí...nos conocemos.- **Dijo seriamente Kan.**\- Rey dijo que estabas muerto.-**

Ben sonrió ligeramente.

**\- Lo estaba...aún no sé que fue lo que pasó.- **Ben tomó la mano de Rey.- **Pero la fuerza nos ha unido de nuevo.-**

Yuly miraba a través de la ventana.

**\- Te lo dije, Zion.- **Decía la mujer.- **Ellos son diferentes.-**

Yuly salió y gritó a su hijo.

**\- ¡Kan, ayúdame con los paquetes!-** y entró de nuevo al interior de la casa.

La mujer ignoró por completo la llegada de Ben y Rey.

**\- Parece que Yuly está demasiado ocupada.-** Dijo Rey.

**\- Hemos tenido mucho trabajo últimamente...tengo que ayudarla.- **Dijo Kan.- **Nos vemos más tarde.-**

Rey sabía cuál era el motivo del comportamiento de Yuly con ella y sentía que había roto la confianza que se había ganado.

Ben levantó las cosas y volvió a tomar la mano de Rey.

**\- Vamos...quiero ver la casa.- **Dijo animado Ben.

Ambos entraron y Ben miraba maravillado el interior, Rey había olvidado lo pasado hace unos minutos al ver la felicidad de Ben por estar de nuevo en casa.

**\- ¿Estamos en casa?-** Preguntó Ben.

Rey sonrió, sabía que de ahora en adelante, ese hombre que tenía enfrente sería parte del resto de sus días.

**\- Estamos en casa.- **Afirmó ella.

Ben corrió y tomó por las caderas a Rey, la miró unos segundos y la besó.

.

.

.

.

.

Ben Solo tomó entre sus brazos a Rey y la llevó a su habitación.

Un beso que había encendido cada poro en el interior de ambos, en ese momento sólo querían una cosa: no sólo conectar sus almas, sino todo su ser.

La dejó caer en la pequeña cama individual y Ben estaba sobre ella.

**\- Es pequeña.-** Dijo Rey demasiado exaltada.

**\- Si quieres lo hacemos en el piso.- **Contestó Ben demasiado agitado.

Comenzó a besar sus labios para después bajar por su mandíbula y después su cuello. Rey cerró sus ojos y disfrutaba cada una de las sensaiones que Ben le hacia sentir y que nunca había hecho antes con nadie.

Ben seguía sobre ella y se quitó la camiseta, Rey se incorporó un poco sólo para que Ben le ayudará con sus túnicas. Ambos querían sentir cada centímetro de piel tocándose.

Al fin se libraron de las túnicas, alguien tocó a su puerta con demasiada desesperación.

**\- Ben...- **Dijo Rey.

**\- Lo sé.-** Dijo enojado.**\- ¿Es que acaso tenemos que alejarnos de todos para que nos dejen en paz?**

Rey sonrió y besó sus labios. Sabía que tenía que atender, lo empujó suavemente para que él se hiciera a un lado. Se colocó una camiseta y se dirigió a la puerta.

La chica abrió. Era Yuly.

**\- Rey, necesitamos ayuda...los comerciantes.-** Yuly parecía asustada.

Ben escuchó lo que pasaba desde la habiatacion y decidió acompañar a Rey.

La chica salió deprisa con Yuly. Los comerciantes de la zona querían golpear a Kan y a su tío.

**\- ¿Qué pasa?- **Preguntó Rey.

**\- Te pagaremos.-** Decía Kan a una de las criaturas.

**\- ¿Que dicen? **\- Preguntó Rey.

**\- Nosotros tampoco entendemos...-** admitió Kan.

Ben había llegado y estaba detrás de Rey.

**\- Quieren su dinero, dice que ese era el trato.**\- dijo él.

Ben les dijo a las criaturas algo que nadie entendió y estas enseguida se marcharon.

**\- ¿Qué les dijiste?- **Preguntó Rey.

**\- Que recibirán su dinero pronto.-** Contestó el chico.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Otro capítulo.

Moira.


	11. Capítulo 9

**\- ¿Cuál dinero?- **preguntó Yuly.

**\- Fue un acuerdo, tranquila. Lo pagaremos.-** Aseguró Kan a su madre.

Rey se acercó a Kan que parecía muy alterado.

**\- ¿Estás bien?-** Preguntó Rey.

**\- ¿Lo dices enserio?-** Contestó furioso Kan.

**\- Oye, fíjate cómo le hablas.- **Ben la defendió.

Kan miró a Ben, estaba llenó de rabia por el regreso de quién se suponía estaba muerto.

**\- ¿Ya le contaste?- **Se dirigió a Rey.

**\- Kan...- **Rey susurró.

**\- ¿Contarme qué? - **Preguntó Ben.

La mirada de Ben Solo se había encendido, estaba furioso. Tomó a Rey por el brazo y la llevó hasta la choza.

Rey trataba de soltarse pero Ben era demasiado fuerte.

**\- Ben, me lastimas.-** Dijo ella.

Cuándo entraron, Ben cerró la puerta de un golpe.

**\- Dímelo todo.- **Ben estaba muy enojado.**\- ¿Que pasa entre ustedes dos?-**

**\- Nada importante.-** Contestó ella.**\- Ahora ya suéltame.-**

Ben la soltó pero estaba lleno de ira.

**\- No debí haber venido contigo...- **Ben se dirigió a la puerta.

Rey camino más rápido que él y se detuvo justo frente a la puerta.

**\- Me sentía sola, busqué refugio aquí...Kan estuvo conmigo. Estaba destruida por tu pérdida. Él me besó.- **Explicó Rey.**\- Sólo fue un beso.-**

Ben la tomó por el brazo una vez más, justo en el mismo lugar en dónde lo había hecho anteriormente.

**\- ¿Se supone que te crea?-** Preguntó Ben furioso.

**\- Eres un imbécil, Ben Solo.-** Respondió ella.

Ambos quedaron mirándose fijamente.

Rey lo atrajo hacia ella jalndo de su cabello fusionandose en un apasionado y violento beso. Ben la subió haciendo que Rey lo rodeara con sus piernas.

Llegaron de nuevo a la antigua habitación de Ben. La dejó caer sobre la cama y se quitó la camiseta seguido de sus pantalones sin pensarlo ni un sólo momento.

Rey con la misma intensidad contagiada por Ben, también se quitó una a una las prendas que ella vestía.

Ambos habían quedado en ropa interior y Rey disfrutaba de la agresividad con la que él comenzaba a encender cada poro de su piel.

Ben introdujo una mano en la ropa interior de ella.

Rey pudo sentir sus dedos explorando lugares que nadie más había tocado, eso hizo sacar un leve sonido de la boca de Rey.

**\- ¿Un beso?- **Preguntó Ben.

**\- Cállate, Ben.- **apenas pudo decir Rey.

Él la besó de nuevo, Ben sintió cómo las lenguas de ambos jugaban una a la otra.

Rey sujetó la mano de Ben, aquella que estaba dentro de su ropa interior y lo ayudó a ir más profundo.

**\- ¿Segura?- **Preguntó Ben.

**\- Te dije que te callaras, esto, es más que un beso...mucho más y lo quiero contigo.- **Dijo la chica.

Entonces el chico terminó de quitar cada prenda en ambos. A Ben le temblaban las piernas, pero no era él. Rey estaba nerviosa.

Ben que estaba sobre Rey se acercó a su rostro y besó su nariz, ella sonrió.

Acomodó a la chica en una almohada y separó sus piernas, se acercaba cada vez un poco más y Rey lo observaba detenidamente.

La tomó por las caderas acercándose hasta unir sus frentes y entró en ella sin previo aviso.

Pudo sentir cada músculo de Rey tensarse, él la miró, tenía los ojos cerrados y salían pequeñas lágrimas.

Ben también lo sintió, no era placer sino dolor, contario a lo que sentía Ben.

Él la abrazó y la colocó sobre él, ahora ella lo miraba hacia abajo sobre sus piernas.

**\- ¿Mejor?-** Preguntó Ben.

**\- Sí...no...duele.-** Dijo ella.

Ben sabía que hacer, fue el momento adecuado y entró en su mente, hizo desaparecer el dolor para darle paso a otra sensación más intensa. El placer.

Él, estando debajo de ella comenzó a moverse. Rey lo notó y la expresión en su rostro había cambiado, ella tenía la boca ligeramente abierta y de su boca salían pequeños sonidos que indicaban estar disfrutando el momento.

Ella también se movía sobre él.

Rey se sentía incómoda pero no podía hablar, sólo lo sentía a él entrando y saliendo una y otra vez.

**\- En la cama.- **susurró la chica.

Ben lo entendió, la volvió a recostar y Rey pudo tener una posición correcta, al sentirlo dentro de nuevo no pudo evitar arquear su cuerpo para que Ben pudiera llegar más profundo.

**\- Rey.- **Susurró Ben en el cuello de ella.

Así permanecieron algunos minutos, él sobre ella sintiendo cada una de sus intromisiones profundas y lentas mientras Ben apoyaba su cabeza en la clavícula de Rey.

El ritmo comenzó a aumentar, ambos lo sabían, alcanzarían su punto máximo y así lo hicieron, juntos uniéndose en una sola sensación que los invadió a ambos.

Ben tomó por la cintura a Rey y giraron quedando ella sobre él, llenos de sudor y tratando de controlar sus respiraciones.

**\- Ben.-** Dijo ella.

**\- ¿Pasa algo?-** Preguntó él.

**\- Aún no sales de mí.- **Contestó Rey, apenada.

Él la rodeó con su brazos y besó su frente.

**\- ¿ De verdad quieres que lo haga?-** Ben levantó una ceja.

**\- Por ahora sí. Es incómodo.- **Dijo Rey.

Ben lo sabía, la levantó un poco saliendo de ella haciendo estremecer a Rey. En pocos minutos, él se había quedado dormido.

* * *

Hoy es mi cumpleaños.

regalenme un comentario.

Moira.


	12. Capítulo 10

Un pequeño rayo de luz se filtraba por la ventana iluminando la delgada espalda de Rey, Ben la había observado dormir durante algunos minutos y decidió no despertarla.

La miró detenidamente, ella tenía el cabello suelto y despeinado, sus repiraciones eran profundas y pausadas además de que prefería abrazar a la almohada antes que a él.

No sabe cuánto tiempo se había quedado de esa manera pero ella ya estaba despertando.

**\- Buenos días, Ben.- **dijo ella.

**\- Buenos días, Rey.- **Contestó él.

Se habían preparado ambos para comenzar un nuevo día, el primero de su larga vida juntos.

Ben había preparado el desayuno mientras Rey se bañaba, cuándo ella llegó, todo en la pequeña cocina estaba listo.

**\- Creía que tú no cocinabas.- **bromeó Rey.

**\- Lo hacía...mi madre solía entrenar con Luke mientras yo desayunaba, después él me llevaba y mi madre trataba los asuntos de la Resistencia.- **explicó el chico.

**\- ¿Y Han?-** Preguntó Rey.

**\- Mi padre salía con Chewie a trabajar en lo mejor que sabía hacer...antes era contrabando pero después se dedicó al transporte de carga.-** Contestó él.

Rey nunca lo había escuchado hablar de sus experiencias y ella se sentía feliz de conocerlo cada vez más.

**\- Supongo que tú ya sabes todo de mí.- **Dijo ella.- **siempre viví en Jakku hasta que BB-8 llegó y todo comenzó.-**

**\- ¿Pensaste en casarte?- **Preguntó Ben.

Rey no esperaba la pregunta, no sabía cómo responder y estaba muy pensativa.

**\- Supongo que no.-** Contestó ella.**\- Lo importante era conseguir chatarra para conseguir comida cada día...en ese momento, sólo era eso en lo que pensaba, claro y en mis padres.-**

**\- ¿Extrañas ese lugar?- **Ben la miró fijamente.

**\- Para nada.-** Sonrió Rey**.- Además de que nunca imaginé que terminaría viviendo con el sobrino de quién creía era una leyenda en toda la galaxia.-**

Ben adoraba ver sonreír a Rey. Había sido una mañana maravillosa.

Ambos salieron a caminar por el desierto de Passana, tenían que arreglar algunos asuntos.

**\- No puedo volver con Kan. Oficialmente ya no tengo empleo.-** Dijo Rey.

**\- Yo tampoco, tenemos que conseguir algo sino...moriremos de hambre.- **Contestó él.

**\- Tampoco creo que sea lo más sano quedarnos aquí. Necesitamos encontrar otro lugar.-** Dijo Rey.

**\- La base de la Resistencia no me molestaría.-** alzó los hombros Ben.

**\- No te agradaría, sé lo que te digo.- **Contestó ella.

Kan los miraba caminando juntos tomados de la mano.

**\- Deja de pensar en ellos, hijo.-** Dijo Yuly.- **Te lo había dicho.-**

Kan estaba enojado y con el corazón roto. No sabía que hacer.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**_Takodana_**

**\- No sé que pretendes Leia, pero no sé si sea lo mejor para la Resistencia que Ben haya vuelto.-** Habló Maz cómo si la princesa estuviera realmente ahí.

**\- Ninguno de nosotros lo hizo, Maz.-** Contestó Luke que se presentaba cómo un espíritu de la fuerza.

**\- Luke...-**Susurró impactada.

**\- Hay una vieja profecía en los antiguos textos sagrados.- **Decía Luke.- **Yoda me dijo que no todas las profecías se cumplen y que las que sí, lo hacen a su debido tiempo.-**

**\- Ellos tienen una misión.- **Dijo Maz.

**\- Ellos la tienen pero no sé cómo deberán ser parte de ella.-** Contestó Luke.

**\- ¿Cuál es su camino a seguir?-** preguntó la mujer.-** ¿Qué dice la profecía?**

**\- Algún día llegará sangre pura que desciende de las raíces de nuestros ancestros...aquellos que vivieron en lo que conocemos cómo la antigua República.-** explicaba Luke.- **Ellos pelearán contra aquel mal que dividirá a la sangre pura y la diada en la fuerza...lo que fueron un alma, dos cuerpos...serán dos almas, dos cuerpos destinados sólo uno a seguir con vida.-**

Maz masajeaba sus sienes y sus manos temblaban, ella estaba asustada.

**\- ¿Ellos van a morir? ¿Pelearán de nuevo?-** Preguntó Maz.

**\- No lo sé, Maz.-** Dijo Luke.- **Yo tampoco entiendo muy bien...ellos son la descendencia directa de la sangre pura. Pero no encuentro razón para que ellos vuelvan a pelear, sus almas están unidas en un lazo inquebrantable.-**

**\- ¿ Entonces que debemos hacer?- **preguntó la mujer.

**\- No importa mucho lo que hagamos...si ésta profecía es la que se va a cumplir, lo hará aunque tratemos de cambiarla mil veces.-** Explicó el jedi.-** Cuídalos, Maz y no dejes que nada vaya a crear una separación entre ellos.-**

Luke desapareció dejando a Maz con más preguntas que respuestas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**_Passana_**.

Cómo todos los días, Rey tenía que revisar si había algún mensaje en el Halcón. Nada.

**\- Están molestos mis amigos.-** Dijo Rey con tristeza.

**\- Los visitaremos, sólo deja que las aguas se calmen un poco.- **Contestó él.

Rey tenía las manos sobre el panel de mando y Ben estaba detrás de ella.

La abrazó por detrás y comenzó a besar su cuello.

**\- Vamos a la habitación.- **Susurró Rey.- **Cierra las puertas, alguien se dará cuenta.-**

**\- No tengo tiempo.- **Contestó Ben.

Hizo que Rey lo mirara, la levantó por las caderas haciendo que ella estuviera sobre el panel de mando.

Ben besó los labios de Rey mordiendo su labio inferior. Abrió las piernas de la chica le ayudó con la ropa que ambos tenían y entró en ella.

Los movimientos hacían que cientos de botones en el tablero emitieran sonidos.

Kan vio a lo lejos que las puertas del Halcón estaban abiertas. Él quería aclarar las cosas y pensó que ella estaría sola y que sería el mejor momento para hablar. Entró y los ruidos en los controles de la nave no paraban de sonar, decidió echar un vistazo.

Caminó por el pasillo y pudo darse cuenta de lo que pasaba. Miró a Ben penetrando a Rey de manera desesperada, ambos estaban inmersos en el momento que no notaron que Kan los miraba. Rey disfrutaba teniendo a Ben dentro de ella y eso hizo que Kan saliera llenó de ira del Halcón.

Salían lágrimas de sus ojos. Él la amaba, pero ella estaba perdidamente enamorada de Ben Solo.

* * *

Gracias por todo su apoyo.

Comenten 3 ¿Qué les parece?


	13. Aviso súper importante

¡Holi!

Sé que me he desaparecido algún tiempo...bueno en realidad fueron meses.

Que absurda me escucho.

Hago esto con la finalidad de que sepan que sigo aquí con la historia y el final en pie.

Sinceramente me fui porque estaba mal emocionalmente y porque había muchas situaciones a mi alrededor, además de que las clases en línea eran demasiado demandantes.

Desafortunadamente hoy, una enfermedad nos impide poder llevar a cabo nuestra vida.

Quiero al menos colaborar para que no estén aburridos.

Agradezco cada uno de sus comentarios y en la próxima estaré mandando saluditos.

Comenten y díganme si aún siguen aquí y quieren que continúe con la historia.

**¡COMENTEN POR FAVOR!**

**¡Moira dando señales de vidaaaaa!**


End file.
